Marauders Reincarnate
by SteveEst98
Summary: Two added characters spice things up and incite marauder style activities. Hogwarts is going to have its hands full with these pranksters. OC's; M for future language and other stuff; muggle tech and music; timeline ignored in the case of certain aspects that are unimportant i.e. music; more than just humor and friendship but that's the only genres i'm sayin.
1. Chapter 1

**Marauder's Reincarnate**

Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and those who are neither to **Marauder's Reincarnate!**

A tale of a true muggleborn and an outcast pureblood who join the golden trio and change the story forever. Marauderesque activity ahead from these mischievous young wizards and witches. This story will ignore when everything happened in regard to certain aspects i.e. music.

Onwards:

* * *

 _Third person POV_

The Hogwarts express was a truly magnificent sight to all privileged enough to see it. The beautiful red train was something no one would tire of looking at.

Within the train was also quite beautiful. And this is where we find a young man in the last compartment of the train fast asleep with the right side of his face against a window and ear buds stuck in his ears.

This young man's name was Asiru and he would like it if you called him Ace. No one on the train knows his last name and he'd like to keep it that way thank you very much. His hair color varied on his mood but it usually settled on an icy white like it was now. He was a metamorphmagus and was the first in his family.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a young girl entered silently. This girl has shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes. She silently took a seat across from the boy and pulled out the book _Hogwarts: a history_ and began reading.

Suddenly the door slid open again and a small boy with black messy hair and emerald green eyes walked in.

"Err, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked politely, in a quiet voice. The girl gestured for him to go ahead and went back to reading.

A few moments went by and the train began to move and after a few minutes a redheaded boy came into the compartment. The boy was tall and lanky and his face had more than its fair share of freckles.

"Mind if I sit in here?" He asked kindly, but sort of loudly. "Everywhere else is full." He added.

"Not at all." Answered the boy who wasn't sleeping.

"Thanks." The boy sat across from him and noticed the sleeping boy next to him. "Who's this?" he asked. The other boy shrugged. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The other boy said shaking his hand. The red haired boys eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" He asked in a voice that matched his expression. "Can I see the scar?" He asked rudely. Thinking nothing of it Harry lifted his messy bangs to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Wicked." The other conscious member in the compartment was ignoring them as she was trying to learn all she could about Hogwarts before they got there.

A short time later the two were still talking animatedly when a witch came around with a trolley full of sweets. After buying everything on it Harry decided to wake up the other member of the compartment. He shook the boy and was surprised when he received no response. He shook him again and the boy just mumbled something in his sleep. The girl snapped her book shut.

"Allow me." She said. Harry sat down wondering what she was gonna do. She leaned in close to the boy and whispered something in his ear. The boy immediately shot up and went as red as Ron's hair. He looked at the girl horrified and then mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'never sleeping on the train again.' He pulled the ear buds he had in out and cursed himself for having them at such a low volume.

"It's very unladylike to whisper something like that into a stranger's ear." He said in a very disgusted tone.

"Well my name is Victoria Graham, you?" She stated.

"My name is Asiru, but you can call me Ace." He said, extending his hand. "And I would appreciate it if you never said anything like that again."

"No promises." She said in a sing song voice. Ace gave a very disgusted look and turned to the other occupants.

"Hello, I'm Ace." He said extending a hand to each of the confused boys.

"Ron Weasley." Said Ron.

"Harry Potter." Harry said. Ace did not give the expected reaction. Ace gave him an amused look.

"Well I hope your fame hasn't given you a big head." He said in an amused tone.

"Considering I didn't know of it until I entered the leaky cauldron to shop with Hagrid I don't think it has." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm guessing you were raised by muggles?" he asked. When Harry nodded he seemed to be thinking. "After I ran away from home I lived with muggles for four years before I got my letter to come to Hogwarts." He said, in a faraway voice. "Not the nicest of people but they were better than my real family."

At that moment a bushy haired girl opened the compartment door. "Have any of you seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Only toad I've seen is sitting across from me." Ace said earning him a smack from Victoria. "It was a joke!" he yelled. "That was payback for that lewd image you put in my head a little bit ago." He added. Everyone turned back to the bushy haired girl and shook their heads in the negative.

"Well it's no matter." She said. She then took a look at each of them and noticed only the white haired boy had his robes on which were lightly draped on his shoulders and hanging wide open. "I would recommend changing into your robes; I expect we'll be arriving soon." With that said she left.

It was quiet for a moment and then a rat crawled out of Ron's pocket and started chewing on a piece of chocolate that was in his lap. This seemed to give the boy an idea and he picked the rat up.

"You guys wanna see a spell my brother taught me?" he asked. Everyone nodded and turned to watch. "Okay sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He said and waved his wand at the rat. Instead of turning yellow the rat got shocked and ran over between Ron and Ace. Ace began to chuckle.

"You call that a spell?" Ace asked in amusement. "Here, I'll show you a real spell." As he said this, a sleek black wand with a fancy silver colored snake carved along its length slid out of his sleeve and he pointed his wand at Harry's broken and taped up glasses. "Oculus reparo." A small bolt shot from his wand to Harry's glasses and his glasses were instantly repaired. Harry took off his glasses and inspected them while Ron seemed to be staring at Ace's wand with wide eyes.

"Thanks." Harry said honestly.

"That can't be an Ollivander wand." Ron said as Ace slid the wand back up his sleeve with what appeared to be a practiced movement.

"Mr. Ollivander told me that the wand was nearly the first wand created in the shop." Ace said. "It was never owned or used other than to test that it did in fact work. 10 and a quarter inches, ebony wood, dragon heartstring, he said it was a very powerful and unique wand." He was looking at his sleeve where it was hidden as he said this.

"Well based off the design of it one would guess you would be put in Slytherin." Ron said. Ace gave a pained laugh.

"Unfortunately I most likely will be." He said to the shock of Ron. "My family hasn't gone to a wizarding School for thousands of years and has only been having people tutor them at home to avoid revealing to the world that the family still exists, but if I'm not put in Slytherin then I'm more of a disgrace to the family than I already am, and considering I was disowned that's saying something." Everyone in the compartment was looking at him in shock. He realized that while he was distracted by Ron Victoria and Harry had put on their robes. Ron stood up and grabbed his robes and slipped them on as well.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Asked Victoria, curiously.

"Bunch of evil witches and wizards come from Slytherin." Ron explained. "They hate muggleborns with a passion and their founder and his descendents were the biggest blood purists you'll ever hear of. Luckily all of his family has died off." He continued. "So what family are you from anyway Ace?" He asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out at the sorting." He said with a sad smile. "I'd like to have some real friends for at least a little longer." As he said this the Train began to slow and a voice was saying they had arrived. They disembarked and went over to a giant who was beckoning the first years to him. After all of the first years had gathered they headed over to some boats in the black lake. The four compartment compadres got in one together and around half way through Ace had an idea.

"Hey watch this." He whispered to the other boat members. After he whispered this he got up and pretended he was trying to get a better look and purposefully fell into the black lake. Invisible to all with how dark the lake was he pulled out his wand and cast red sparks out three times in different directions out of the water and resurfaced as he resleeved his wand. Harry helped him back in to the boat and all of the boat members were laughing and most of the other students and Hagrid looked either concerned or amused. Noticing their laughter Hagrid rolled his eyes and turned away with one thought on his mind.

'McGonagall is gonna have a fit when she finds out we got a new batch of pranksters.' This thought brought a smile to his face. 'Especially since ones a Potter and ones a Weasley.' They reached an underground port shortly and all the students disembarked, Ace still dripping wet.

"Alrigh' Professor McGonagall will be here to collect you shortly." Hagrid said over the buzz of conversation. "Sit tigh' and try not to get water everywhere." He added looking at Ace with a slightly amused grin. Ace put on a very innocent face.

"What? None of us here are wet." He said flinging out his arms in emphasis resulting in water splattering onto a platinum haired kid and two trollish looking kids next to him. "Except for those three." He added with a grin. Hagrid just shook his head and walked off. The three boys whom he had splashed water on walked over to the group of four. The small one with blonde hair had a sneer on his face and the two large boys were trying to come off as menacing. He sneered at the clothes Ace had on that were visible under the robes. Faded blue jeans and a Metallica t-shirt.

"I'll let what you just did slide this time since I doubt you understand what you did." The blond sneered. "Filthy mudblood." He added. The moment the final word left his mouth Ace's wand was against his throat.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours Malfoy or you might find it missing." He said threateningly as he pressed the wand harder against his throat. "I know full well what I did and who you are and I'll have you know that despite being a pureblood I absolutely loathe you and all other's who oppose blood equality." That said Ace slipped his wand back into his sleeve expertly just as McGonagall came into the room. She immediately noticed Ace's wet appearance and gave him a scathing look. He simply shrugged and gave her a grin. She rolled her eyes and waved her wand to dry him.

"We're ready for you all, if you'll please follow me." She said. They all followed her to the great hall and when they entered everyone gasped in awe. Ace could hear the bushy haired girl telling someone that the ceiling was bewitched to look like it was and decided to drop back beside her.

"Sup nerd." He said in a teasing tone. "Pretty impressive for a muggleborn to know the ceiling is just bewitched." He praised. The girl blushed lightly. "Ace." He said as he extended his hand.

"Hermione." The girl replied, taking his hand and giving it a light shake. Suddenly McGonagall cleared her throat from the front of the hall.

"Now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She said once everyone had grown silent. Dumbledore stood at the high table.

"Thank you Minerva." He said quietly. "Now before we begin I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. Furthermore Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that magic in the corridors is forbidden. Lastly I would like to remind everyone that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a most painful death." Dumbledore finished and sat down.

"Know where I'm going." Ace whispered in Hermione's ear. She smacked him.

"I forbid you from going there." She said sharply. They turned towards the front and noticed the sorting had started.

"Graham, Victoria" McGonagall called. 30 seconds later the hat called out Gryffindor and she went to sit at the table on the far right of the staff's perspective. "Granger, Hermione" Ace whispered good luck as she made her way up. Gryffindor. "Potter, Harry" a silent whispering overtook the hall as Harry went up to the sorting hat. A few minutes went by before the hat finally called out Gryffindor. Gryffindor broke out into cheers of 'we got potter' and wolf whistling. They calmed after a minute and the sorting continued. Shortly in to the S's McGonagall paused and had a very surprised look on her face. "S-Slytherin, Asiru" She stuttered out in a shocked tone. Ace began walking forward as the entire hall became so quiet you could hear a feather drop on the ground Dumbledore leaned forward as the hat was placed on Ace's head. 'Hmm very intriguing.' Said a voice in his head. 'Great ambition and cunning not to mention you are a Slytherin by blood. Extremely loyal in fact the only person I've met that was this loyal was Helga Hufflepuff, though Sirius Black was a close second. Brave beyond even Godric at the time of my creation though he became braver as time progressed. Very intelligent, used often for practical jokes I see. I think I'll put you in,' "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out to the shock of all present. Even Albus Dumbledore was shocked. Then Gryffindor table began cheering with as much excitement as they had when Harry was sorted. Ace walked over to the Gryffindor table with a happily surprised look on his face.

"Alright Slytherin!" Shouted two identical redheads as he sat between Hermione and Victoria. He gave them both a thumbs up and flashed a smirk. He then turned to Victoria.

"Congrats Vic." He said and turned to Hermione. "You too Mione." He said. It did not escape their notice he already had a nickname for each of them. He then flashed a grin across the table at Harry and Ron. "This was an unexpected turn of events, eh?" He said in an amused tone. Dumbledore stood and raised his hands bringing the chatter to a stop.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" He said "That was an interesting sorting, now before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." The entire hall clapped and Harry leaned over and whispered something into Ron's ear. Guessing what it was Ace answered him.

"Yes Dumbledore is mad as a hatter but he's also bloody brilliant." He said to Harry. Suddenly food appeared before them and Ace and all the non first years immediately dug in while the first years looked amazed for a moment. When the feast was over two prefects called the first years over and had them form two lines one male one female. Each prefect walked down their respective gender line and gave each student a timetable and transfigured their robes to the Gryffindor colors. They were then led all the way up to the seventh floor and were stopped at a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password." The fat lady asked them.

"Caput draconis." Said the male prefect. The portrait swung open to reveal a nice common room. The décor was red and gold as was the colors of Gryffindor. The prefect turned to address the first years. "This is your common room where you will be allowed to socialize, study, complete assignments and practice magic. The stairs you see on the right lead to the girl's dormitories. The left is the boys. Any student caught in a dormitory not their own after curfew will be given detention and a warning. In this case there is only one warning and after a second offense is expulsion. Curfew is 11 so be in the common room by then as to avoid a loss of house points. First year dormitories are at the very top so I suggest you all get to bed and get well rested for your first day of classes tomorrow. All of your things will already be there."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna sleep right now." Ace snorted. Harry and Ron nodded from beside him and he could see that Victoria was telling Hermione the same thing. "I'll be right back. Just gotta check on my pet." Ace said turning to Ron and Harry. They both nodded in understanding and Ace ran upstairs. As Ace entered the dorm he immediately noticed that his pet was in its cage on top of the trunk by the bed closest to the door. His pet immediately made an upset noise. "Sorry Salazar I know you don't like being locked up for anymore than an hour." He opened the cage with a wave of his wand and his solid black cat stepped out of its cage. If you had ever raised a cat from birth you'd probably guess the cat was about 4 months old but it was a magical species and was actually around a month younger than Ace. It was still growing which was about the only indication to it being a magical creature. He picked his cat up and walked back down to the common room while stroking it lovingly. As he walked into the common room he heard Victoria ask Harry and Ron a question.

"Where'd Ace go?" She asked curiously.

"To save my cat from the confines of his cage." Ace said as he walked up to them, still stroking Salazar lovingly. Hermione and Victoria both immediately got an adoring expression on their face at the sight of him.

"Oh, it's so cute!" They exclaimed together. They both immediately reached out clearly asking to hold him. Ron had a horrified expression on his face.

"You can't have a cat!" Ron yelled in an equally horrified tone. "It'll eat Scabbers!" Ace snorted as he handed the cat to Victoria.

"My cat doesn't eat rats older than three." He stated. "Salazar is very picky about his rats." He added. The four of them immediately looked at him funny. "Plus I bet he's older than Scabbers so seniority rules." Now everyone looked at him like he was insane. "Well he's older than he looks."

"Scabbers is ten years old." Ron said. "I highly doubt that little kitten is older than him." He had a look of superiority on his face.

"When does he turn eleven?" Ace asked curiously. Ron looked at him skeptically.

"Five months." He stated.

"Ha." Ace gave a victorious laugh. "Salazar turns eleven in a week he's older." Everyone gave him a disbelieving look. He gave a sigh. "Has anyone here heard of the demon cat of Washington DC?" He asked curiously. Hermione immediately made a noise in the affirmative. "Figures, it was a real cat and Salazar is the same species. Though the species is unnamed and so rare that the only known sighting, wizard or muggle, was the demon cat of Washington DC." He said as Salazar jumped out of Victoria's arms onto his head. "It's a very playful species that enjoys scaring people with its intimidating illusion." Salazar proceeded to jump from Ace's head to Hermione's awaiting arms.

"What's the illusion?" Harry asked. Ace smirked.

"You'll see if you ever run into him alone in the dark" He said with a slight chuckle. Hermione was the one who seemed the most worried about the idea. "It is even more terrifying than any descriptions you'll find Hermione but I doubt anyone here will get a heart attack since He's not full grown." He told her. Her expression eased up while everyone else seemed to get a little more scared of the prospect of it causing a heart attack. "Besides, he seems to like you." He said as Salazar rubbed his face on hers.

"Can we take him to the girl's dorm with us?" Hermione asked. "I think the other girls would just love to meet him."

"Sure, just make sure they don't over crowd him." He said. "His claws can cause nasty swelling and acne and he aims for the face. I'm sure none of the girls' wanna walk around with their face swollen and covered in acne." Hermione and Victoria grimaced and shook their heads. They then bid the boys goodnight and with Salazar in Hermione's arms walked up to the girls dorm.

"I think we should go to bed too." Said Harry. "We have our first day of classes tomorrow and we'll need our energy." The other two boys agreed and they headed up to their room. Ron immediately collapsed onto his bed and pulled the blanket up over his neck. He then noticed a spider crawling on the blanket right by where his stomach was.

"Guys," He whimpered, "Please get rid of this spider." His voice was terrified. The spider was a little too small to see what kind it was so that scared him even more.

"Oh, an opportunity to try something I read in _standard book of spells: Grade 2._ " He then pointed his wand at the spider from his bed which was next to Ron's which was between him and harry. Aimed perfectly at the spider and said quickly so Ron wouldn't realize what he was doing, "engorgio." Immediately the spider grew to the size of Scabbers and it became obvious what kind of spider it was. It was a black widow. Ron silently screamed in horror. "Whoops, that was a bad idea. Diffindo." He said with a slight swipe of his wand. The black widow was cut in half. That done he and Harry laid down and they all went to sleep.

* * *

Chapter over. Done. Finite.

For any concerns that Ace might wind up a Gary Stu fear not. He will have his issues and will in fact not be a Gary Stu.

This story will break hearts by the end and while it might not be as bad of heartbreak as what JK has done I can guarantee tears by the end for the more sensitive.

Stay tuned and…

Tata for now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Marauders Reincarnate**

Hello and welcome to chapter 2!

Onwards:

* * *

 _Breakfast_

"Seems we got transfiguration with the Slytherin first." Ace said while Ron and Harry were stuffing their mouths across from him, Victoria and Hermione. "Then a free period then lunch after that followed by double potions, also with the Slytherin." He folded up his timetable and proceeded to pile bacon onto his plate. As he began eating Hermione seemed to finish her food.

"Well we also have Astronomy tonight don't we?" she asked. Ace swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Yeah but I was talking about the important classes." He said with a grin. Hermione gave him a look.

"I'm sure it's important or else we wouldn't have to take it." She said. Ace snorted.

"Yeah, and defense against the dark arts is a useless class." He said. He then looked at the large clock in the hall and noticed they had ten minutes to transfiguration. "Well we better go, class is gonna start soon." He Hermione and Victoria rose from their seats and he noticed Ron and Harry still stuffing their faces. "You guys coming?" he asked.

"We'll catch up." Ron said through a mouthful of toast. Ace rolled his eyes, grabbed a stack of toast and followed the girls out of the hall.

"Toast?" He offered coming up between them. They both grabbed a piece and they walked to transfiguration in silence. As they walked in professor McGonagall looked at his small stack of toast in disapproval. He pretended not to notice her look and continued to munch on one of the pieces. She rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wand the toast disappeared. Ace shot her a puppy dog look.

"Mr. Slytherin there is no eating in my classroom." She said in response to his look. Ace gave a slight grumble of disappointment.

"I'd appreciate it if you called me Ace ma'am." He said. She nodded and turned to watch as the last of the students filtered in. Ace took a seat between the girls with Hermione on his right and Victoria on his left. McGonagall began teaching and everyone began taking notes. Ace noticed Harry and Ron still weren't there and that the two seats to Victoria's left were empty. McGonagall conjured a matchstick onto everyone's desk and told them to try to turn it into a needle for the last 10 minutes of class. She then transformed into a cat and sat on her desk. Suddenly Ron and Harry came rushing into class.

"Thank goodness she's not here." Ron said in relief. "Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we came in while she was in the middle of teaching?" He asked Harry. Ace had an amused look on his face as McGonagall jumped off her desk and turned back into her human self. "That was bloody brilliant." Ron said.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley." She said. "Now if you don't mind explaining to me why you two are so late to my class." She added in an accusatory tone.

"We got lost." Harry said. Ace started laughing.

"You idiots should have just grabbed a stack of toast and followed us out of the hall." He said through his laughter.

"Well since you seem to be in a talkative mood Ace, then perhaps you can show them what we were just starting to practice." She said turning towards Ace.

"With pleasure." He said. He slipped his wand out of his sleeve and twirled it while saying the spell. He pointed it at the matchstick and it transformed into a perfect needle. McGonagall looked surprised.

"In all my years only 4 students have managed to do that on their first try." She said. "5 points to Gryffindor now start on getting it back to a match." Ace looked at the needle for a moment and then twirled his wand and said the spell. Pointing his wand at the needle it transformed back into a match. Now McGonagall looked very pleased and surprised. "No student has ever managed to change it back into a match within the first week 10 points to Gryffindor." She then turned to Ron and Harry. "Now sit and try to do the same."She looked at Hermione and Victoria's matches before going back to her desk. Ace looked at the girls and noticed Hermione had managed to make a wooden needle and Victoria had a metal match. They both were growling in frustration.

"Need a tip?" Ace asked smugly. They both turned and glared at him. He chuckled and transfigured them back into matches. "Those are not matches, they're needles and they need you to turn them back to their original form. Think about the feel, shape, texture and look of a needle and mentally replace the match with it." He told them. He looked and noticed professor McGonagall watching them with a smile on her face. Hermione and Victoria turned back to their matches and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then they both twirled their wands and said the spell. When they finished and pointed their wands at their respective match they changed to needles. They both squealed in excitement and hugged Ace in their excitement. "I wouldn't recommend trying to reverse the process." He said looking at McGonagall. "As I'm sure professor McGonagall will tell you it's harder to make an object into a softer substance on top of the fact that there are two materials in a match."

"Very good Ace." McGonagall said. "5 points to each of you. The girls for their achievement in making a needle from a match and Ace for his understanding of transfiguration and why it's harder to make a match from a needle." All of the Slytherin students looked ready to start throwing hexes at Ace for winning so many points for Gryffindor. "You all are dismissed." She said. As the group of five walked out they noticed Draco Malfoy and his cronies were waiting for them. He had two new cronies who Ace quickly identified as Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

"Didn't wanna be outnumbered Malfoy?" Ace teased. Malfoy got an angry look.

"Shut up you know-it-all twit." He said. "I wanted to challenge you to a duel." He added with a smirk.

"Time and place?" Ace asked with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Midnight tomorrow night in the trophy room." Malfoy said with a sadistic grin. "Bring a second to drag your ass to the hospital wing once I win." He added. With that he and his cronies left. The five friends began walking back to the great hall.

"You're not actually going to go through with this are you?" Hermione asked worriedly. "If you got caught you could be expelled." She added when Ace didn't say anything.

"Well I was gonna ask you to be my second but seeing as you're so adamantly against the idea I'll find someone else." He said. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'll be your second, but only because I can tell you'll do it anyway and to keep you out of trouble." She said.

"Excellent." Ace said. "You guys wanna come watch?" He asked the others. They all nodded.

 _Potions_

There were three to a table and Ron, Harry and Ace were all at the same table Victoria, Hermione and Neville behind them. Suddenly professor Snape stormed in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in my class." He began. "As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle art and exact science that is potion making however, there are a select few who possess the predisposition." Here he looked at Malfoy. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death." Ace glanced to his left and noticed Harry writing notes as Snape turned his eyes towards him. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable to not pay attention." Ace smacked Harry upside the head.

"Ow," he exclaimed, "What was that for?" He asked. Ace gestured to professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter," he began, "Our new celebrity as well as his friend Mr. Slytherin. Tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked. Hermione's hand shot up and Harry shook his head in confusion. "Very well, Mr. Slytherin, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" He said, shifting his eyes to Ace. Hermione's hand shot up again.

"The stomach of a goat sir," He said, "and to answer your first question you would get a powerful sleeping potion named the draught of the living dead." He added. Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"Very well, then surely you know the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He asked.

"They are the same thing," Ace began, "a plant that also goes by the name of aconite. Now that I've proven myself, would you mind calling me Ace rather than Mr. Slytherin sir?" Ace asked kindly.

"Very well," Snape sneered, "Though it pains me to do so 5 points to Gryffindor _Ace._ " He sneered out the name. He looked around the room and noticed everyone watching him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start writing." Everyone immediately started scribbling down notes.

 _11:40pm_

"I don't want to." Ace groaned. Salazar was curled up in his lap and Victoria, Ron, Harry and Hermione were trying to get him to come along to Astronomy.

"Whether you want to or not doesn't matter," Hermione said, "you have to go."

"Fine," Ace conceded, "but don't expect me to act serious in that waste of a class." He added, pointing at Hermione as he said it. He moved Salazar onto a pillow gently without waking him, got up and followed the others out and towards the astronomy tower. As they arrived where the class was held Ace thought of a good joke. He looked up at the sky for a moment and said, "The stars aren't aligned correctly for this class." He turned toward the teacher. "The stars are telling me that this class is a waste of time, may I go?" He asked with the faintest hint of a smile. The teacher gave him an amused look and all the students who were present laughed.

"Unfortunately Mr.- err" the teacher began.

"Slytherin, though I prefer to be called Ace." He filled in helpfully.

"Right, unfortunately Ace, you have read the stars wrong." She said. "If you want that excuse in the future I suggest you take a seat." She gestured to the seats.

The class went by without incident and soon the students were asleep in their dormitories.

 _Breakfast_

"Double flying lessons first thing with the Slytherin's." Victoria said, as she examined her timetable. "Then lunch, free period and Charms with the puffs." Ace snorted.

"Sounds like a boring day to me." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a question to ask professor Snape." With that he got up and left the Gryffindor table. He walked over towards the staff table and stopped in front of professor Snape. "Excuse me professor Snape," Snape looked at him with what appeared to be a calculating look. Ace felt a tingling feeling in the back of his mind. "May I have a word in private?" He asked politely. Snape raised an eyebrow in what appeared to be an amused way.

"And why, _Ace_ , should I speak with you in private?" He asked, clearly interested in Ace's odd request.

"It is not something I wish for the other professors to hear sir." Ace said. Snape inclined his head and got up and beckoned Ace to follow him into the room off to the side of the staff table. As the door closed behind Ace, Snape rounded on him.

"You have 5 minutes." He said simply.

"I've been noticing whenever you look at me that the back of my mind tingles," He started, "and you seem to always know just what we are thinking before we voice our thoughts." He added.

"Your point." Snape said sharply.

"The way I was raised I learned about nearly every type of magic by the time I was 6." He said. "The things I'm describing are sure signs of a legilimens and if you are in fact one then you also must know occlumency." He added. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Very clever of you to have figured that out _Ace_ but I fail to understand why my being a legilimens and occlumens is important." Snape stated, sneering Ace's name as he always does.

"I would like you to train me in both legilimency and occlumency." Ace stated simply. Snape sneered at him and then he looked thoughtful.

"While I doubt you will be able to master either of these abilities in the next 5 years I will teach you on five conditions." Snape began. Ace nodded in understanding. "Firstly I will be allowed to refer to you as Mr. Slytherin rather than your detestable nickname. Second I want you to listen to everything I tell you to do during the lesson and obey my command without question. Third you will be doing your best to keep your fellow Gryffindor's under control during potions class even if you have to use a spell to shut them up. Fourth if you ever speak out of turn to me in any situation the lessons end immediately. Finally if you are able to do so I would like you to discretely keep an eye on professor Quirrell and report any suspicious activity to me immediately." Snape finished. Ace looked curious and apprehensive.

"I agree to the terms." He said reluctantly. "Though may I inquire as to why you want me to watch Quirrell?" He asked curiously.

"I do not trust him." Snape stated simply. "Now I believe you have flying lessons in 5 minutes." Snape said with a smirk as he looked at the clock behind Ace. Ace immediately looked slightly alarmed.

"Well it looks like my first tardy of the year was well worth it." He said. "I shall see you later Professor." He said with a slight nod. Snape inclined his head and Ace took off running in the direction of his flying lessons.

* * *

Finite.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope I portrayed Snape as well as I thought I did. Next up we'll have the famous flying lessons in which Harry is made seeker. Let's see what changes because of Ace and Victoria. And will Ace make it on time? If not, how late will he be? We shall see next time.

Tata for now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Marauders Reincarnate**

Laziness, stress and writers block is a bad combo.

Without further ado, chapter 3.

There is some gore and disturbing things from Ace's past in this chapter and while I don't recommend skipping I can understand if you do and have made indicators of where to stop and where you may pick back up if you are squeamish.

Onwards…

(LB)

 _*Victoria POV*_

'What could Ace have to talk to professor Snape about that would cause him to be late for flying lessons?' I wondered. The guy seemed very punctual and he was already five minutes late. Suddenly a grey haired lady blew her whistle.

"My name is madam Hooch," she began, "and I will be teaching you how to fly. Please step up to the left side of your broomstick." We all did so. "Now put your right ha-" she was cut off by Ace suddenly jogging up. I couldn't help but feel he wasn't in too big of a hurry. Madam Hooch gave him a stern look and I thought she might take house points. "Would you mind explaining why you are five minutes late to my class?" She asked. 'Oh please let him have a good excuse.' I begged silently. House points could be hard to earn sometimes.

"I was talking with professor Snape." He said. 'Oh yeah, he was, wasn't he.' I thought. "Plus I hate flying so I wasn't in any hurry." He added with a smirk. 'Oh god please let that slide.' I begged silently again.

"Very well, but don't be late again." She said. I exhaled in relief. "Now step up to the left side of your broomstick." He did so between me and Ron and looked disgustedly at the broom. "Now all of you place your right hand above your broom and say _up_." she said. Everyone did so and to my surprise it jumped into my hand. I noticed it did the same with Harry and Ace. Draco soon had his as well. Suddenly Ron's jumped up and hit him in the nose. Ace laughed loudly while Harry and I chuckled.

"Shut up Ace!" He said hotly. He was clearly embarrassed. Ace brought his laughter down and soon everyone had their brooms in their hands.

"Alright, now that you've all got your brooms," madam Hooch began, "I want you to mount it, grip it tight; you don't wanna be sliding off the end now."

"That's what she said." Ace said quietly so only Ron, Harry, Hermione and I could hear. Hermione and I rolled our eyes while Ron and Harry started snickering. Ace just had a slight smile on his face. Suddenly madam Hooch gave Ron and Harry a scathing look and they stopped.

"Mind explaining what's so funny?" she asked. I could tell she was irritated.

"No ma'am." They said quickly. She gave them a pointed look and looked over at the Slytherin side of the class.

"Mr. Malfoy you are gripping the broom wrong." She said.

"But this is how I've always done it." He said.

"Then you've been doing it wrong all these years." She stated simply. I grinned as I mounted the broom. It felt natural. I noticed everyone else had also mounted their brooms. "Look at Miss Graham, Mr. Potter or Mr. Slytherin if you want a proper example." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. Once everyone was adjusted to her liking she continued. "Now on three, I want you to kick off the ground hard, hover a bit, and then lean forward slightly to touch back down." She held her whistle up by her mouth. "On my whistle, one, two, three." She went to blow her whistle but clearly Neville had been nervous. He was floating up into the air uncontrollably. "Mr. Longbottom come back down!" she yelled. Neville seemed panicky and when he was quite high up he fell off. There was a sickening crack as he landed. Everyone started crowding around him while a few Slytherin held back and laughed. Ace stayed back but his face clearly showed he would like to see if Neville was okay. "Out of my way!" shouted madam Hooch. The students began parting as she reached them. She reached Neville and lifted him into a sitting position. "Oh dear, it's a broken wrist." She said. She lifted the teary eyed whimpering boy to his feet. "I am going to take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If there is a single broom in the air the one riding it will be out before you can say Quidditch." With that she led the whimpering Neville into the castle. Malfoy suddenly picked up a sparkling object off the ground. I recognized it as that odd gift Neville had gotten this morning.

"Heh, look at this." Malfoy said. "Bet if he'd given this a squeeze he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Ace and Harry stepped forward.

"Bet if you gave it a squeeze then you'd remember your place." Ace commented. I snorted. "Now hand it over before I hex you." He warned.

"Big words _Slytherin_." Malfoy sneered. "But I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He said as he mounted his broom. "Perhaps up a tree." He started flying. Ace cursed and Harry started mounting his broom. I could hear Hermione warning Harry but I was wondering why Ace wasn't following the git. I was looking at him and he caught my eye. I walked up beside him.

"Why aren't you following him?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a terrible flyer." He said. That was a surprise. He seemed like he was gonna be good with how well he was doing with prep. "My parents made sure I was good at the basics but I could never get the hang of handling a broomstick in the air." He said. I suddenly thought he could read minds.

"I was just about to ask why you were so good at the prep." I decided to say. He just shrugged.

"I figured you would." He said. We were so busy talking that when I looked over Harry was in a steep dive after what appeared to be the ball that Malfoy had stolen. He snatched it and pulled up sharply tumbling softly onto the grass. Everyone was cheering and Ace was clapping lightly. Suddenly I heard a stern voice calling Harry. It was unmistakably McGonagall. I suddenly felt very worried Harry would be expelled. We looked over and she was muttering to herself. I looked at Ace but he seemed to know something no one else did. He looked to be somewhat amused by the sight of McGonagall.

"Come with me Mr. Potter." She said sternly. Though I don't think I heard very much anger. Some students began to defend Harry and I was also about to but Ace cast a silencing charm on everyone in the group.

"Go ahead professor." He said. Everyone myself included looked at him like he was insane. "I'm sure the outcome of this will surprise everyone." He added. Everyone got a curious look on their face and McGonagall got a twinkle in her eye.

"You are very perceptive as always Ace." She said. "No he will not be expelled and what happens will be quite surprising to all of you." She stated. She waved her wand and everyone immediately started chattering. I immediately rounded on Ace once McGonagall had entered the castle, Harry in tow. Hermione had also come over to us.

"How'd you know she wasn't gonna expel Harry?" we asked simultaneously.

"She wasn't exactly all that angry even compared to when I brought toast into class." He began. "She looked more impressed and concerned than angry to me. I feel I'm getting to know our teacher's tells." He said.

 _Later *third person POV*_

"You gotta be kidding me." Ace said to Harry. Harry had just told him, Ron, Victoria and Hermione that he was on the Quidditch team as the new seeker. When harry shook his head he continued. "You'll be slaughtered in a Quidditch match." Suddenly Fred and George came on either side of the group.

"But we won't let that happen, will we Fred?" George said from Ron's left.

"We sure won't George." Fred agreed. "It's our job to make sure our teammates _don't_ get slaughtered." He finished.

"That makes you two the beaters then." Ace stated. The twins nodded.

"Rough game though," Fred began.

"Can't make any promises Harry," George continued.

"Though no one has died in ages," Fred added.

"People occasionally go missing," George said as the twins started walking away.

"But they show up in a month or two." They both finished as they left. Harry wasn't so eager for Quidditch anymore.

"Ah, go on Harry," Ron started, "Quidditch is great, best game in the country." He finished.

"But I don't know anything about Quidditch." Harry protested. "What if I make a fool of myself?" He added.

"You won't make a fool of yourself." Hermione chimed in. "It's in your blood." At their confused faces Hermione led them to the trophy case and showed them the trophy that said 'seeker: James Potter' Ace looked at her with an amused look.

"You even studied the trophy case?" Ace asked incredulously. Hermione shrugged. "That's not normal Hermione." He said.

"Well I wanted to know a bit more about the school." Hermione defended. "It never hurts to know what kind of things the school gives awards for." She added when Ace looked incredulous.

"What?" Ace said. "Do you plan on getting an award or something?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"The idea crossed my mind." She said. Ace rolled his eyes.

 _11:30pm_

"I still can't believe I agreed to this." Hermione said as they walked into the trophy room.

"Me neither but here we are." Ace said with a smirk.

"You are gonna slaughter Malfoy." Ron said.

"Let's hope so." Harry and Victoria said simultaneously.

"If the coward shows up." Ace said with a chuckle. After midnight they heard Filch coming their way.

"It's Filch run!" Ron said. They started sprinting as fast as they could. Suddenly their path was blocked by Peeves.

"Students out of bed?" Peeves said with glee. "I should tell Filchy I should." He added.

"Get out of the way!" Ron said as he swiped at Peeves.

"Students out of bed!" Peeves shouted. We cursed and started sprinting away. We came to a door and Ron attempted to open it.

"It's locked!" He said panicky. Both Hermione and Ace pulled out their wands.

"Alohamora!" they said simultaneously as they pointed at the lock. It clicked open and they quickly rushed in. they closed the door behind them and heard Filch talking to Peeves.

"Where'd they go Peeves?" Filch asked.

"Say please." Peeves said childishly.

"Peeves." Filch said warningly.

"Shan't say nothin' if you don't say please." Peeves sing songed.

"Fine, please." Filch ground out.

"Nothin'!" Peeves shouted before shooting off down the hall. They all sighed in relief.

"That was close." Harry said. Ace turned around after realizing exactly where they are. The sight of a Cerberus was quite surprising.

"I choose life." Ace said confusing all but Ron who had also been looking at the dog. Ace turned and opened the door as the others turned and looked at the dog. It snarled and Ace walked out. They screamed and ran out after him and slammed the door. They continued running past Ace and didn't stop. Ace sighed. "Honestly you'd think it was a basilisk they were running from." He said as he put his hands on his hips and shook his head. He heard footsteps coming in his direction and crouched behind a nearby statue. Snape walked by without even a glance at the door muttering about 'stupid students roaming the hall at night.' Ace stifled a laugh at the fact he walked by one such student. He walked out from behind the statue and strolled calmly in the direction of the common room. Suddenly he saw Hermione running in his direction. She skidded to a halt in front of him.

"We thought the dog had gotten you!" She said with relief as she gasped for breath. Ace's usually ice blue eyes flashed green in amusement. Hermione rubbed her eyes and when she looked again they were blue again. 'Must've been a trick of the light.' She thought.

"Let's walk back to the common room." He said with an amused tone. "I need to thank Malfoy for the hella rad adventure tomorrow." He added with a chuckle. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy as they started walking briskly back to the common room.

"You're nuts." She muttered.

"The crazy ones are always the best." Ace said. "Look at Dumbledore." He added. They arrived at the common room without another word between them. Hermione said the password and they walked in. Ace was immediately tackled by Victoria.

"We thought you were dead!" she shouted in relief. She clung to him tightly. Salazar looked at him impassively.

"Honestly," he said in a patronizing tone, "I was out of the room before all of you." He said incredulously. She let go of him and stepped back. They all looked embarrassed.

"I guess in the panic we didn't think about it." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Well I'm going to sleep before you come up with another clever idea to get us killed," Hermione said, "or worse expelled." She added. She then walked up the stairs.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said. The other three nodded.

"I'm going to sleep too." Said Ace with a yawn. They exchanged good nights and went to bed Salazar snuggled up on Ace's chest.

 _The next morning_

The group of five walked into the great hall. Ace quickly spotted Malfoy and walked over.

"Thank you Malfoy for being a prat." He said as he slapped Malfoy on the back while he took a drink causing him to spit it out. Malfoy glared at Ace.

"What are you talking about Slytherin?" He asked angrily. Ace grinned at him.

"We didn't get caught but we did have a hell of a good time running." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked a first year girl from across the table. Ace slid into the seat right next to Malfoy, which angered the boy, and said,

"Malfoy here set up a fake duel in the trophy room last night to get us in trouble with Filch." Ace explained to the girl. "Now may I get your name sweet heart?" He asked with a charming smile. The girl flushed.

"My name's Daphne Greengrass." She said. Ace slipped under the table and popped up next to her. He bowed lightly and held out a hand.

"Asiru Slytherin," he said as she placed her hand in his for a hand shake, he quickly kissed her hand causing her to blush furiously, "I prefer Ace." He added as he released her hand. "It is a pleasure, Miss Greengrass." He said.

"Likewise." She said absently as she blushed heavily. Suddenly the mail owls swooped in overhead and many eyes were drawn to a package carried by six owls. The package was dropped before Harry.

"If you will excuse me Miss Greengrass," Ace said with a bow, "Malfoy." He added changing back to a casual tone quickly. He rose from the Slytherin table and walked over to the now leaving Harry and Ron.

"Ooh someone has a crush." Teased a girl from Daphne's immediate right.

"Shut it Tracey." Daphne said quickly as she watched Ace walk away. She sighed and turned back to her food. Meanwhile with Ace, Ron and Harry.

"So what is it?" Ace asked them just outside the great hall.

"A broom according to the note." Harry said. Ace nodded and noticed Malfoy exiting the great hall with his cronies. Ace shooed Ron and Harry away and stood in front of the Slytherin trio.

"Out of our way, Slytherin." Malfoy sneered.

"Aw I thought we were friends Malfoy." Ace mocked as he put his hand to his chest.

"Not in a million years." Malfoy said in disgust. Ace chuckled.

"Get used to me because I'll be coming by the Slytherin table every once in a while." Ace said. He snickered as Malfoy looked appalled.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Am I not a Slytherin?" Ace asked mockingly.

"Not a true one!" Malfoy shouted.

"Thank you for the compliment." Ace said with a bow.

"You son of a bitch!" Malfoy shouted as he pulled out his wand.

"I am but pulling out the wand was unnecessary." Ace said with a smirk as he slipped his own wand from his sleeve just in case. Malfoy growled in frustration.

"How do I insult you?!" He yelled angrily. He then threw a hex at Ace who deflected it upwards.

"I believe that is against the rules Malfoy." Ace said tauntingly. "I should inform Filch." He added. Draco paled ever so slightly.

"Come on you two." He said to his cronies as he put his wand away and walked back into the hall.

"Filthy prat." Ace muttered under his breath.

 _Halloween_

Ace walked into the charms classroom alone feeling drained. Starting a little over a week ago he had been training with Snape 3 days a week. He had been with Snape late last night. They had yet to begin occlumency training as Snape wanted to make sure he understood and agreed to the fact that he would relive some of his worst memories and would be forced to reveal any of his secrets to Snape. He paid absolutely no attention to the class and after it ended he walked out between Hermione and Victoria.

"No wonder she doesn't have any friends." He heard Ron's voice say. Hermione ran away with tears in her eyes. Ace woke up right there and stormed up behind Ron. He tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron turned around and CRACK. Ron was on the ground clutching a broken and bleeding nose. "What the hell Ace?!" He yelled in pain. Ace shook his fist and clutched his knuckles that he had broken open on Ron's nose.

"Feel lucky I don't rip out your tongue for that comment Weasley." He said.

"What happened?" Yelled professor Flitwick as he came running towards them.

"Simply taking care of a bullying problem professor." Ace answered as he rubbed his knuckles.

"Physically assaulting a student is not admissible mister Slytherin." Flitwick said. "You will be serving a detention tomorrow at 7 with professor Snape." He added.

"With professor Snape?" Ace asked curiously.

"He requested that all detention you serve be served with him." Flitwick answered. "An odd request but the headmaster allowed it." He added. Ace nodded.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have a Halloween tradition and I must go." Ace said with a bow. With that he ran back to the Gryffindor common room.

 _Later_

Ace was sitting in a chair with Salazar in his lap. They were both eating candy corn when the entirety of Gryffindor walked into the common room.

"Now calm down everyone!" Shouted the prefect over the chatter. The room quieted down as Ace looked at them all curiously. "The troll will be dealt with by the professors there is nothing to fear." Ace's eyes widened. 'A troll?' He thought. He quickly scanned the crowd and noticed none of his friends were there. 'This must be how they felt when we met the Cerberus.' He thought as he leaned back in the chair and bit his lip nervously. He took a deep breath and put up a calm front. He and Salazar continued to eat candy corn and the common room slowly emptied out as students went to bed. Suddenly the entrance opened and Victoria, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked in. Ace looked at them for a moment and smiled.

"So what'd ya do?" He asked with a smile. He popped a piece of candy corn in his mouth and Salazar stole a piece from the almost empty bag.

"We fought a troll." Ron said with a superior smirk on his face.

"Wasn't asking you Weasley but thanks for the input." Ace said.

"Hey we saved Hermione!" He yelled pointing at her.

"Did they save you Mione?" He asked the girl. She nodded.

"I had been crying in the bathroom after what Ron had said and the troll nearly killed me." She said.

"Well then Weasley you managed to fix your screw up though if you weren't a prat then it wouldn't have needed fixing." Ace said to Ron. Ron's ears grew red. "I hope you learned a lesson today Ron." Ace added with a smile. Ron smiled back.

"Being a prat like Malfoy is a bad idea?" He asked with a smirk.

"Correct you get a candy corn." Ace said as he tossed a piece of the candy in the air. Ron caught it in his mouth.

"That's actually pretty good." Ron said as he chewed the candy.

"Muggles have good candy." Ace said. "Now Salazar and I are going to sleep." He added as he rose to his feet with Salazar in his arms. He threw the empty candy bag at Ron who caught it. He proceeded upstairs.

 _The next day 6:30. Ace's POV_

"I can't believe you have to spend detention with Snape." Ron complained.

"I can't believe you'll have to spend every detention with Snape." Harry added.

"I can't believe you two are complaining more than I am." I said with a chuckle.

"Well it's unfair!" They complained simultaneously. I chuckled.

"I don't mind." I said trying to shut them up. They continued to complain about the unfairness of it all and I rolled my eyes. I walked out with a wave to Mione and Vic. As I entered Snape's office I noticed that there was only a chair in the center of the room and Snape was nowhere to be seen. "Wonder where he is?" I said to the empty room as I sat in the chair. On cue Snape walked in through a door I hadn't noticed before.

"I hear you struck a fellow student." He said indifferently.

"Ronald Weasley to be precise professor." I said with a curt nod. Snape smirked.

"Glad to hear it was a Weasley." He said. "Now we will be starting your occlumency training today." He said as he drew his wand and walked in front of me. "I will start with a less painful memory but only so you won't be distracted and can get a feel of legilimency." He added. He pointed the wand at my forehead. "Legilimens." He said. I was immediately sucked into a memory that was very familiar. I was looking into a mirror at the age of three constantly switching my eye and hair color in amazement. Through the memory I felt a feeling that should not be present. A pain in the back of my head that wouldn't go away.

"I'm a meta-what's-it-called!" my three year old self said in amazement.

" _You're a metamorphmagus?"_ I heard Snape's voice say from the back of my mind where it hurt. I immediately slammed down on that spot mentally as I remembered what happened next.

I gave a pained gasp as I was snapped from the memory. Snape looked at me in surprise. Well technically he just had a raised eyebrow but it's obvious he was surprised.

"No one has ever forced someone out of a memory before." He said. "That isn't occlumency but it is an interesting and potentially useful skill." He added. He pointed his wand at me again. "Do not do it again. We are going to delve into worse memories and you need to try to discover the secret to occlumency." He said. I nodded reluctantly.

"Go back to where we left off and you'll find the first truly bad memory of my life." I said bitterly. He nodded.

(Squeamish stop here)

"Legilimens!" He delved back into the memory. Little me ran from the mirror and towards my parents study to tell them the news. What I found when I entered was… traumatizing to put it lightly. There stood my parents chatting about some random thing with a girl floating in midair unconscious. The girl was no older than 7 and was covered in gashes with blood dripping onto the floor. My parents barely spared a glance at me and continued to talk about the weather of all things. My father's silver hair shined in the faint light of the room. His smile sadistic. My mother's blonde hair fell around her face and her smile portrayed sadism as well.

"So when do you think this filthy muggle will wake up?" She asked as she poked the girl with her wand.

"Ennervate her if you're so eager." My father said. I watched in mute horror as my mother woke the girl with a spell and they began carving her with a spell. I was frozen to the spot in fear. I felt a jerk at the back of my mind.

(Squeamish may continue here)

I gasp in breath after breath as I was pulled back into the real world and away from that memory.

"That was… interesting." Snape commented with a deep frown and furrowed brows.

"That was terrible." I commented shakily.

"If it's so terrible why'd you tell me about it?" Snape asked.

"Best to get the worst memory out of the way first." I commented still shaky.

"Yes well I would like to try and avoid memories that are worse than you know who's celebrations." Snape commented.

"That one was mild I just became numb by the time I started walking in on the more gruesome ones." I said with a shudder.

"Well I recommend you start meditating in order to access occlumency." Snape commented. "You may leave." He added. I nodded and rose shakily to my feet. "Tell no one of these lessons Mr. Slytherin." He said sharply. I nodded again and walked out the door. I was still shaken up by the memory and despite the fact that it was five minutes from curfew I went for a walk outside to calm myself. It was chilly like I always liked and when I reached the edge of the lake I kicked off my shoes took off my robe and sat down at the edge. I dipped my feet into the water and sighed.

"I haven't felt those emotions in a long time." I whispered to myself. I had felt the exact same as I had on that day. The amazement of being a metamorphmagus and the horror of the muggle girl's torture. I heard her screams of pain and fear like I had all those years ago. It was all so horrifying when I was first exposed. It took over a year to become numb to these feelings and then I started to see worse. But I had already become numb.

"What are you doing out here Ace?" I heard a feminine voice ask from behind me. I ignored it and simply closed my eyes. I couldn't quite place the name immediately but after a moment I realized it was Hermione. I smiled and heard her sit beside me.

"What are you doing out after curfew?" I asked her opening my ice blue eyes and looking into her brown orbs with a curious smile.

"I was looking for you." She said. "Professor Snape had said you left about five minutes before curfew but you never showed up to the common room." She added.

"Just clearing my head." I said vaguely.

"Of what?" She asked curiously. I sighed.

"It's not important." I said. I looked out at the lake and she and I were silent for a moment. Suddenly I could hear her shiver and heard her teeth chattering.

"H-how c-can you s-stand this c-cold?" She asked as she clutched her robes closer. I rolled my eyes and draped my robes around her shoulders. She looked at me in mild surprise. "W-why'd you give m-me your robes?" She asked still shivering.

"I'm not cold so why not?" I said with a smirk.

"I-I guess." She said.

"I'll be in, in a minute." I said. "You should go in if you're so cold. Take my robes too." I added.

"I-I thought you m-might like some company." She said. She didn't move an inch. I sighed.

"You're not going in without me are you?" I asked. She shook her head and continued to shiver. I sighed and stood up. I offered her my hand which she accepted and I pulled her up. "Let's go in before you freeze to death." I said with a chuckle. I threw an arm around her shoulder to help keep her warm and we walked back to the common room in silence. We luckily didn't run into Filch on the way. "Good night Mione." I said as I walked up the stairs to the boys sleeping quarters without taking my robes from her. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

(LB)

 _finite_

That was chapter 3 of Marauders Reincarnate and I hope you enjoyed.

I hope this was worth the extremely long wait and I apologise for it. Also I have shown my reason behind M rating slightly this chapter.

Tata for now…


End file.
